Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for transmitting cell phone signals between mobile stations via the internet or by a private packet switched network. More specifically, the invention relates to system and method by which cell phone signals are passed through the internet between a first and second interface or a private packet switched network rather than from cell tower to cell tower.
Description of Related Art
In the field of cell phone to cell phone communications, the current practice involves the transmission of cell phone signals via cell tower to cell tower etc. or via ground lines over long distances. These transmission methods have utilized an address signal originating from a first cell phone which is then received by a first cell tower. The first cell tower then directs the signal either tower to tower to a second receiving cell phone, or alternatively, to the public switched telephone network where the signal is routed to a second cell tower, and then to the destination cell phone.
Because cell phone signals travel over extended distances in either the public switched telephone network or from tower to tower, long distance costs for the service provider can be high. These current methods give rise for the elimination of the tower to tower transmission of cell phone signals as well as the minimization of long distance signals over the public switched telephone network. The present invention looks to overcome the disadvantages of the past methods, and provide a new method of cell phone to cell phone signal transmission via the internet or a private packet switched network.